True Love's First Kiss
by BluesAngel
Summary: PG because it has a teeny bit of violence and kissing. Anyhow, my second fanfic EVER. A tale of Harry and Ginny's romance, from the day of the final battle onwards.


Hey peeps. This is only my second fanfic, so please be gentle! I do intend on finishing this one. It should only be about 8 chapters. This one is my take on the final battle. So, Enjoy.  
  
And when the blood of founders four,  
Mixes to form seven more,  
Out of the darkness they shalt come,  
Fight the war against darkness, and the war will be won,  
Though it shall not seem it, for many long years,  
The solution shall come from the seven's red tears,  
The first shall come, and he will banish the black,  
But he will just weaken and drive the force back,  
The second shall come, after one year of wait,  
And she will be the answer, and true heir of the eight,  
And the darkness shalt vanish under her guiding light,  
She will heal them and the world from their darkened plight,  
And then, when the darkness is utterly cleansed,  
The second coming shalt come, be a god among men,  
And then, the darkness must face its defeat,  
For never again on this earth can it meet  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...  
  
Both prohpecies repeated to him ricocheted around Harry's head as he lay there, prone on the floor. The blood from his forehead was dribbling into his hair, and matting it together. His head was throbbing so badly, and he couldn't think straight. With great effort, he opened his eyes, still dizzy from the blast which had landed him on the floor. He saw the thin, pale face of the Dark Lord bend over him. He tried to move, to fight him, to at least do something, but his every muscle seemed to have given up. Voldemort smiled, and his red eyes seemed to glow.  
"And now, Harry Potter, it's your turn to die."  
  
Ginny Weasley watched Harry leave the castle, a look of horror on her face. 'He knows' She thought to herself. 'He knows he's going to be killed out there.' Through the window of Gryffindor Tower, she watched as the night fell, and Voldemort emerged from the Forbidden Forest. She saw Harry falter, and the Dark Lord's advance. 'He's going to kill him.' Her mind repeated, numbly. 'He's going to die, and he'll never know how I feel. No.' Suddenly, her brain connected back to her body, and she fled. Down endless flights of stairs, her terror seemed to lend wings to her heels. She practically flew out the huge Entrance Hall, just as Voldemort raised his wand for the final killing stroke. Harry clutched his forehead in pain, and Ginny saw the blood that was pouring from his scar. She knew he had no chance of survival. Except for her. She ran, faster than she'd ever ran in her life, and time seemed to slow, and she jumped on Voldemort's back, and flung her arms tightly around his pale neck. He backed away from Harry immediatly, and started violently, and vainly, trying to throw her off. The Dark Lord gave one almightly heave, and Ginny fell back, her head making a sharp crack as it hit the ground.  
  
Harry saw her head hit the ground. And the blood that came pouring out of the wound. He gathered enough strength to get to his feet, just as Voldemort sent out the killing curse, towards him. Harry knew he had no hope of dodging it. He just watched, and prepared for the peace which he knew would come from it. An end to the pain. An end to it all. As the curse hit him, he once more landed on the ground. Harry saw his entire 17 years flash before him. He saw his parents, looking lovingly at him. He saw Dudley, punching him at five years old. He saw Hagrid, coming to tell him about Hogwarts. He saw Ginny, lying, looking dead, in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny. He remembered the terror that had sunken into him, in those terrible few moments when he thought she was dead. And, in the midst of all the darkness, he saw a light. He heard his parents voices, and tried to walk towards them, but the light never got bigger. In fact, it began to get smaller. He felt as though he was being dragged away from them.  
  
Ginny was still conscious when her head hit the ground. She was still conscious when Voldemort sent his killing curse towards Harry. And she was still conscious when, despite the pain in her head, and the worse one in her heart, she stood up, and, behind Voldemort, cast her own killing curse. She threw into it everything. Every emotion she had ever had, she focused into her wand. Even those from her possesion by Riddle. All her fear, her anger, her resentment, but most of all, her love for the one Voldemort had just killed. She pointed her wand right at the middle of his back, and coughed. It was as Voldemort turned around, that she said those immortal words.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Time seemed to slow down, as the green bolt of light flew towards the figure, who, at that moment, she hated most out of all the world. She heard an awful, high pitched scream, and then was gone. She fell once more back to the ground.  
  
When Harry awoke, he was in the hospital wing. There was a big crowd around his bed, but, he couldn't help but notice the diminished group around the bed next to his. As the figures around his bed noticed he'd opened his eyes, they all began to speak at once.  
"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Mr Potter. How do you feel now you've conquered the Dark Lord?"  
"Eric Kimble, The Quibbler. Harry, what curse did you use to vanquish Voldemort?"  
"Ivor Biggun, Wizarding Wireless Worldwide. Mr Potter, how do you think this will affect the wizarding world."  
"Mr Potter?"  
"Harry?"  
"Just a moment of your time."  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "I didn't vanquish Voldemort, I didn't curse him, and I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone!" He felt anger coursing through his veins, as the reporters who had crowded his bedside left, muttering to each other something about 'manners' and 'just because he conquered Voldemort, thinks he's all high and mighty'. Then the shock descended on him. As he roughly shoved his glasses back on, he saw that the crowd around the bed next to his, excepting a few, were all redheads. He scrambled out of his bed, ignoring the dizziness, and stumbled over. When he saw what the bed contained, his heart sank. Ginny was there, her hair spread about her head like a halo, albeit one matted with blood. Her skin looked so pale. Almost see through. She looked almost...Harry shuddered to just think it, dead. Mrs Weasley spotted him from her post at the foot of the bed.  
"Harry dear." She said gently, her voice shaking. "Come over here." She hugged him, warmly, evidently trying to act normal, though he could see the worry painted on her face. She pulled him into the tiny gap between her and Hermione.  
"How long has she been like this?" He asked, terrified of what the answer might be.  
"Two days." Hermione replied, her voice shaking like Mrs Weasley's. "They would have taken her to St. Mungos, but Madame Pomfrey says she shouldn't be moved. She says Ginny has total magical blackout." And Madame Pomfrey entered a moment later.  
"I'm sorry." She said, quietly, but firmly. "But you all have to leave now. Professor Dumbledore's orders." The subdued crowd shuffled out of the hospital wing, in silence. Harry noted that all the Weasleys, including Charlie, were there, as were Luna and Dean. Hermione caught up with Ron, and hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. He felt tears gather in his own. Ginny had saved his life. And now she was dying. Because of him. Looking at his watch, he saw it was time for dinner in the great hall, but Harry didn't feel like eating. He knew he hadn't eaten for two days, but he didn't feel hungry. Just numb. When the crowd he was following turned for the Great Hall, he took the way for Gryffindor Tower. Harry knew he wouldn't be missed. He walked for what seemed like forever, before reaching the empty common room. On a normal day it would have been warm, and comforting, but without Ginny there, it was as if the fire had gone out. Harry dragged his feet up the stairs to his dormitory, and lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He turned over onto his stomach, and let the tears fall.  
  
When Ron and the others came back from dinner, they saw Harry lying asleep. They didn't disturb him, but, after the others had fallen into oblivion, Ron leant over to Harry. He'd seen the tear stains. Quietly, though he knew his friend probably couldn't hear him, Ron whispered  
"It's not your fault mate."  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He rinsed his face quickly in the bathroom, before heading towards the hospital wing. He wanted to talk to Ginny, at least once, before she died. As he entered the room, and quickly walked over to Ginny's bed, he saw it was empty. 'Where is she?' He thought frantically. He heard a noise behind him, but didn't bother to turn round.  
"Where's Ginny?" He asked, standing still in shock. Tears began running down his face.  
"Why do you want to know?" A deep voice from behind him asked.  
"Because I love her." Harry replied, still just standing, his mind searching frantically for where she could be.  
"She has risen this morning." The voice answered. "And she loves you too." Ginny added, stepping out of the shadows. Harry whirled around in astonishment, and enveloped her in a tight hug. They stood there for a minute or so, until Harry released her. However, he kept his arms around her waist, and she kept hers around his neck.  
"I thought I'd lost you to him." Harry whispered, not needing to explain who 'him' was. "I thought this time I couldn't save you."  
"But you did." Ginny replied. "And I saved you twice. So that makes us square." She grinned up at Harry, who also smiled. They both leaned in, and their lips met.  
In true love's first kiss.  
  
Hope you liked it! I felt in a fluffy kind of mood. Please review. There is going to be more, but only if you beg me! So, BEG!!!!! Lol!!!

luv

Blues Angel xxx


End file.
